Wave Lightning
by BlackButterfly66
Summary: The last battle against Naraku was successful, and Kagome had been returned to her time. She is now a student at her twin, Ryoma Echizen's school, but not as Kagome, but as the sibling of famous CEO, Sesshomaru Taisho, Kage. Romance, unexpected adversaries, and people from the past await. Kagome/?


**A/N: Yes, I'm actually starting a new story **** probably a bad idea since I'm barely keeping up with Twist of Fate. **

**Vote for pairings please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Prince of Tennis.**

A boy with long black hair with a blue tint tied into a braid stepped into the premises of Seishun Gakuen. He lifted his tennis racket case with little effort farther up his shoulder, and continued walking into the building. Although short and slender, the boy had a presence that dominated those around him. A few girls noticed his presence, and began to walk towards him. The boy, although he did not look up, seemed to sense their presence, lowered his cap, and began to walk faster towards the school. Soon, the boy was swallowed by the school as he stepped through the entrance.

The boy tilted his face up as he looked for his classroom. Spying classroom 1-2, the boy walked in. He walked in just as the teacher was about to start class. The teacher turned around, and gave a welcoming smile.

"You must be our transfer student! Come on in." The boy nodded, and stepped into the classroom, and waited in front of the classroom.

"This is our transfer student! Please introduce yourself – your name and your hobbies and interests." Again the boy nodded.

"I am Kage Taisho. I like tennis, archery, martial arts, and the outdoors," Kage said briefly. The teacher nodded, and motioned for Kage to sit in the back, in a window seat (**A/N: Because all main characters have to sit in a window seat! XD)**. As Kage walked up to his seat, he winced at the not so stealthy whispers of the female population. With a grin, he noted the identity of the person napping in the seat in front of him.

When the bell rang for the end of school, Kage swiped the cap off of the napping boy's head.

"C'mon, are going to sleep all day?" The addressed boy sat up, yawning. He stared at Kage, blinking.

"What are you doing here? Ka –" The boy didn't get to finish his sentence before Kage covered his mouth with his hand, and dragged him away. As soon as they were away from prying eyes in the back of the school, Kage tackled the boy with a hug.

"Ryo-chan! I haven't seen you in forever!" the other boy grinned before returning Kage's hug.

"It's been a year Kagome," the other boy responded, calming down. Kage pouted before replying.

"But it felt like forever Ryoma! Didn't you miss your twin? Oh, I go by Kage now."

"Of course I did," Ryoma relented. "Why are you going by Kage now?" Kage frowned.

"Have you seen the girls' uniform? It's like, super short! Um, no thank you." Ryoma grinned. He really did miss his sister.

"Let's go to the tennis courts!" Kagome called, "Race ya there!"

Ryoma tipped his cap down, before running towards the tennis courts. Kagome gave a carefree laugh as they raced towards the tennis courts. Upon reaching the tennis courts, they slowed down to a walk. Ryoma kept walking, but stopped when Kagome pulled on his shirt end.

Kagome pointed towards the tennis court in front of them, eyes sparkling. "Look at that game! It looks fun!" Ryoma sighed, but turned to look anyway. "It's just the same old knock over the can game we played when we were 6."

Kagome nodded in agreement upon looking closer before turning to walk away again. Suddenly, her head snapped back around. "Those guys are cheating!" Ryoma stopped at this. Although they had relatively different personalities in general (though many other people would beg to differ), they both had a strong sense of justice.

"C'mon, let's go." Smoothly, the pair made their way through the door, before pulling tennis balls out of their pockets.

Just then, one of the senpais that were cheating turned around and smirked at them. "You, those kids just standing there. Don't watch, give it a try." Tipping their caps, the scarily similar pair walked forward. Ryoma spoke first.

"It's not that I can't… but hitting that can normally… wouldn't really work," Ryoma paused, "Because it probably has rocks in it." The upperclassmen gasped. Ryoma served the ball at the can.

"Awesome! He pinpointed it to the top part!" Horio gasped before turning to the upperclassmen.

"Ah! What kind of a rule is this?! Stuffing the can with rocks, that's cheating!" The upperclassmen glared at Ryoma, not noticing Kagome slowly walk up from her original position.

"The little shit! We didn't even tell him to do that!" They turned around. "Wha?!"

Kagome had served the ball, hitting the can. While the can was still mid-air, she hit it again, with another tennis ball.

"If I hit it 100 times, will you give me 1,000,000 yen?" Kagome asked cockily. Suddenly, another ball hit the can, denting it.

"Oh! I hit it! Lucky!" Momoshiro said, as he walked over to the group.

"Hayashi and Ikeda, since none of the 3rd years are here… you think picking on juniors is okay? You can't do that!" Momoshiro scolded, addressing the upperclassmen.

The three underclassmen that were being picked on bowed. "Nice to meet you!" Momoshiro nodded at them. "Yo."

Ryoma and Kagome walked away, ignoring Momoshiro. This caught his attention, and he watched them as they walked away.

"Hey. Who said you can leave?" They turned around.

"Kyaa! Sakuno, they're over there!"

"Where? Which ones?"

"Look over there! The guys wearing the school uniform and holding a racket!"

"Oh! Ryo.. Ryoma?!" a girl in braids yelled. Ryoma and Momoshiro turned. Kagome glanced at the girl before looking questioningly at Ryoma. He mouthed "I'll tell you later" to Kagome's satisfaction.

"Oh I see now… You're that 'Echizen Ryoma'. There's no use for the eyes if you can't see the vision. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi! 2nd Year!" Momoshiro said decisively.

"Hey Ryo-chan, are you really going to play that second year?" Kagome asked, ignoring Momoshiro who was standing behind them.

"Yeah."

"Okay, go easy. He has an injured ankle you know." Momoshiro stood there, shocked that the kid could tell that he was injured.

Ryoma smirked. "I know."

"I heard from the lady counselor, you can do a twist serve?" Ryoma's eyes widened slightly. Shouts of surprise sounded throughout the court. Ryoma glared at him out of the side of his eyes, while Kagome grinned, happy finding someone else who could get a rise out of Ryoma.

"Hurry up and start the match."  
Momoshiro gave Ryoma a good-natured grin. "Fine."

They preceeded to see who would choose the court or the serve. Momoshiro let Ryoma serve, much to everyone's surprise. Kagome gave a knowing smile.

"He wants to see Ryo-chan's twist serve." Momoshiro looked startled that someone knew his plans, and that someone would call the stoic Ryoma by such a cute and familiar name like 'Ryo-chan'.

The first game ended in Ryoma's favor. In the Ryoma's next service run, Momoshiro managed to return Ryoma's twist serve, only to be defeated by a drop volley. Ryoma slowly and meaningfully switched to his left hand, when he noticed that Momoshiro had gotten tired, and that his ankle was bothering him. Momoshiro noticed, and called for the end of the match.

"I'll let go with this," Momoshiro said casually, much to the general crowd's disbelief.

Ryoma walked away with Kagome, chatting quietly as they made their way home.

"You know, he's probably a lot better with a uninjured ankle. He seems like the smashing type," Kagome said, knowing that Ryoma was getting overconfident.

"Hn." Kagome kicked him, causing him to momentarily lose his balance.

"Hey, what's that for?!" Kagome gave him a 'what do you think' look.

"'Hn' is not a word! It took me forever to get him out of that habit, and he still does it! Don't you start too!" Ryoma looked at her questioningly.

"I'll tell everyone when we get home, okay?" Ryoma nodded assent.

"So, how did you know that girl with the braids?"

"I met her at the subway. She told me the wrong direction, so I was late for the tennis tournament, and was disqualified," Ryoma said peevishly. Kagome laughed.

"You would've crushed them anyway." Ryoma smirked at that. "I know." Kagome whacked him.

"Don't get so cocky." Ryoma rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. When had she started hitting so hard?

"You never told me why you're dressing as a guy," Ryoma stated. Kagome took this as a question, and proceeded to answer him.

"Have you seen the uniform? It's super short! I'm done with girl uniforms by now," Kagome said nostalgically, like she had said it multiple times before, "Besides, the girls' tennis team sucks. I mean, there are some good players but not enough to make it worth it. Most of the girls just care about looking good to the boys' tennis team. This is more comfortable too," Kagome said, fingering her uniform. Kagome looked away from Ryoma to find that they had reached their home.

"Mom! Dad! Nanako! Karupin! I'm home~!" Kagome enthused. Suddenly, four figures gathered at the front door. Kagome's mother swept her into her arms.

"Dear! I haven't seen you in forever!" Kagome returned her sentiments, and soon the front door was a group of sobbing figures, leaving a peeved 11 year old boy and a cat standing away from the group.

"How come I don't get a welcome like that when I come home?" Kagome broke away from the group to reply.

"'Cause Mom and Dad love me more!" Kagome said, sticking out her tongue childishly. Ryoma sniffed, causing Kagome to burst into laughter, before going inside.

"I'm going to take a shower!" The group took the chance to go inside.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Kagome turned around, smiling at that.

"I haven't eaten your food in a long time. And um, by the way, I might not get a chance to, because it's kind of burning now." Rinko turned around, panicking, and running into the kitchen. Nanjiro took the chance to sit down, and look at his magazine.

"Dad, stop looking at this crap," Kagome said, snatching it out his hands and ripping it up. Nanjiro looked devastated at the destruction of his magazine, before he fully understood what Kagome just said.

"Since when do you curse?"

"I'll tell you when Ryoma comes down," Kagome paused when she heard feet coming down the stairs, "Which is right about now."

They walked over to the dinner table, and sat down. They spoke the prayer and began to eat. Ryoma was the first to speak.

"Well?" Kagome bit her lip, stalling for time.

"It all started a while ago when I fell down a well, looking for Buyo. I was dragged by Mistress Centipede, and I found myself 500 years in the past where I met a hanyou sealed to a tree. He saved me, and we discovered I had something called the Shikon Jewel residing within me. Mistress Centipede bit me, releasing the jewel into the outside world. Eventually, another youkai came and stole the jewel, and I accidentally shattered the jewel, so I had to search Sengoku Era Japan for them. A evil hanyou tried to take over Japan using the jewel, so we had to stop him. After the final battle, I was adopted by a couple friends. And, yeah."

Kagome scanned her family's faces discreetly. She was surprised to find that although they were startled, they didn't seem too shocked. They nodded, and continued eating. After they were done, Kagome and Ryoma got up to do the dishes.

"… You know, you could've told me," Ryoma said quietly, a little gloomily. Kagome paused.

"Awww don't think that! I would've told you, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Kagome pulled him into a hug, and they just stood there together, for a quiet moment.

Behind the door, Nanjiro motioned from Rinko and him to leave.

"Come on, let's go."

**The Next Day**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryoma's eyes snapped open, and found himself staring into pools of blue. He responded in the only logical way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome fell off the bad, literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ahaha! You should have seen your face!" Ryoma sat there blinking, the events that just occurred slowly settling in place in his mind."Kags!"

Ryoma looked at Kagome peevishly. "What was that for? Couldn't you have just woke me up like a normal person. But nooo…" Ryoma trailed off with a huff. Kagome stood up with one last giggle.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Kagome said as she dragged Ryoma to his closet. "Hurry up so we can leave Ryo-chan!" Ryoma groaned, and eyed his clock.

"Kagome… It's 5 AM. That's just a little too early, don't you think?" Ryoma growled threateningly.

"Oops..?"

"Get back here you little midget!" Ryoma ran out of the room chasing his twin. Said twin evaded his clutches and told him to "Hurry the hell up, we're going for a morning jog!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes and began to get ready for what would seem a bad start to what would probably a bad day. Wonderful.

"Let's go~!" Kagome grinned, bouncing up and down. "If we run fast enough, we should be able to make 5 laps to and from school. Ryoma sighed. "Back to this again? … exercise freak."

"La la la I heard nothing!" Ryoma grinned. He really did miss his sister. He began the 5 laps with her, under the glow of the rising sun. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

**At Tennis**

"Hey, are you the great freshman?" Ryoma looked up, to see a senpai talking to him. He shook his head and misdirected the male to Horio, was currently bragging about his skills, and how je might even be able to take a point from Captain Tezuka if he played him. The senpai gave him a grateful nod, before angrily stopping off towards Horio. Kagome chuckled.

"You knew he was talking about you, didn't you?" Ryoma responded with a smirk. Kagome shook her head humorously. A few minutes later, Ryoma found himself on the receiving end of, who was now known to be, Arai-senpai. Another minute later, he found himself playing a tennis match against the self-same senpai, and yet another minute later, he found himself running laps.

"How did this happen again?" Ryoma questioned Kagome, who shrugged. She turned to look at the rest of the people, who were staring.

"Hey Ryo-chan, these people are looking at me weird."

"Yeah, because not everyone likes exercising as much as you." Kagome looked stunned.

"There are people who don't like exercising?" Ryoma almost tripped at this statement, before his normal grace returned. There was no point in arguing.

**Inside the Building**

"You know, those two freshman seem pretty skilled."

"Yeah, that green haired kid beat his senpai, and the blue haired kid seems to have amazing stamina."

The two talking people slyly glanced at the silent third party in the room before continuing.

"They could probably participate in the ranking matches tomorrow."

"Well, that's up to our Buchou here to decide." Abruptly, the now named Tezuka-buchou stood up.

"Tell everyone to run laps." He then left the room. The two figures chuckled when they saw the list for the ranking matches. Ryoma Echizen and Kage Taisho were in the D-Block.

**The Next Day**

"Did you hear? There are two freshman in the ranking matches this year!"

"What? These freshman!"

Ryoma ignored the gossip surrounding them, while Kagome glanced curiously around.

"They couldn't be talking about us, could they?" A second later she shook her head. "Nah."

"Hey, this isn't so hard after all," Kagome confided to Ryoma, as they went to chalk up their last wins.

Ryoma nodded, "Ryoma Echizen, 6-0. I will be taking my lunch break now."

"Me too! Kage Taisho, 6-0." The pair left the desk, one taking brisk strides, the other skipping.

"These freshman… We might have some competition after all…"

A cold voice cut through the air.

A pair of glasses shined from within the shadows.

**A/N: Done! And friends, this is why I have not updated Twist of Fate. Sorry! I've just had this story idea in my head for a while, along with a couple others, so I'll probably end up posting the first chapter for each of those stories before going back and updating. Sorry again!**

**Pairings for Kagome (Characters from InuYasha and Prince of Tennis are welcome)?**


End file.
